


dreams do come true

by malkkins



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkkins/pseuds/malkkins
Summary: He woke up some morning and thought that it was all a dream, that he was still in Nova Scotia, not drafted and not playing hockey, have never met Geno, but every time, he felt the bed move and a strong arm wrap around him. It wasn’t a dream, it was never a dream. He’s married to Geno and together they have the two most beautiful little girls Sidney has ever seen.





	dreams do come true

“Papa, Papa!” Anya is screaming, tugging on Sid’s shirt. “That’s Cinderella’s castle!” 

 

Sid lets out a soft laugh, picking his daughter up. “You get to meet Cinderella.”

 

“Really Daddy? We get to meet Cinderella?” Tasha exclaimed before her perch in Geno’s arms. 

 

“Da, get to meet all the princesses,” Geno responds, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

“I wanna meet Elsa first!”

 

“I wanna meet Cinderella first!”

 

Sid and Geno share a laugh as they both set their daughters down. “Cinderella first, then Elsa.” Tasha lets out a grumble but nevertheless takes her sister’s hand and heads towards the castle. The twins are six now and Sid and Geno have been retired for nearly eight years. Sid got another awful concussion and Geno’s knee gave out shortly after their fifth Stanley Cup win. After retirement, word came out that they had been married since Sid was twenty-six and, now that they no longer had to live under the rule of the NHL and they’re both too old to compete in the Olympics, coming out was something that opened their minds. Since coming out, they have both been advocates for LGBTQ hockey players. The names Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin have come to stand for more than Hall of Fame players and the face of Penguins hockey for twenty years, they stand for acceptance and inclusion. After two years of speeches and working for the Pens, they both decided that it was time to start their family. They adopted a set of twin girls and they fell in love with Anastasia and Natasha the moment their eyes laid on them. They still live in Pittsburgh, both holding jobs within the Penguins organization and they wanted their daughters to experience the city that brought them together. 

 

They’re standing in line to meet Ariel when Anya lets out a yawn. They’ve been at the park all day, switching off between meeting characters, riding rides, and eating mounts of snacks. “Sleepy Anya?” Sid asks, squatting down to his daughter’s height. She shook her head, her braided ponytails hitting the sides of her head.

 

“No, Papa. Not tired.” At that moment, Tasha lets out an even louder yawn which causes Sid to look up at Geno.

 

“Think we call it day,” Geno states, a twinge of sadness in his voice. Both girls looked up at him before back at Sid with pouty faces.

 

“I agree with your Dad. We meet Ariel and then head back. Tomorrow, we’re going to meet with Buzz and Woody!” Sid is trying to get the pouting looks off of his girls’ faces and the mention of their beloved toys make them smile. 

 

“Well, hello there little princesses!” The cast member working the front of the line smiles at the four of them. “Are you ready to meet Princess Ariel?” Both the girls scream in excitement. “She’s very ready to meet you!” The cast member lets them through and both the girls go running towards with Sid and Geno close behind. The photographer takes a few shots as the girls get their books signed and talking to Ariel about their love of dinglehoppers before turning to look at Sid and Geno.

 

“Why don’t you two get on up there and I’ll take a few family shots? New picture for the mantel?” They look at each other before joining their daughters. They pose for a few shots, Anya still going on about her love of all things shiny. 

 

“Come on, Anya.” Sid says as he gets up from his perch on the bench. He takes his daughter’s hand as she waves goodbye with the other one. 

 

They’re barely out of the grotto when Anya starts to drag her feet, so Sid picks her up and places her on his shoulder. A minute later, Tasha starts begging for Geno to pick her up as well.

 

Once back at the hotel, with the girls settled in their room, Sid and Geno fall onto their own bed. Their feet are in more pain than they can ever remember and Geno’s knee is acting up, but they’re wearing smiles. They would go through all the pain in the world just to make their girls smile.

 

“Thank you.” It’s a quiet statement falling from Geno’s lips as the silence seeps into the room. “Wouldn’t have this without you.” 

 

Together, they had won five Stanley Cups, four Conn Smythes, three gold medals and countless other awards but nothing compared to the feeling Sidney Crosby had in his heart right now. He could win the Cup five more times, skate around the open ice- only him and the weight of cup- but it would never give him the same rush, the same level of love that Geno gave him. There was no way any award could ever match the amount of pure love and joy Sid woke up to every morning. It had taken him a long time to realize it, morning spent wondering if him and Geno were making a mistake by being together, worrying that Russia was going to find out or the NHL, then worrying that they wouldn’t be good fathers, that they shouldn’t be raising kids because they’re still busy. 

 

He woke up some morning and thought that it was all a dream, that he was still in Nova Scotia, not drafted and not playing hockey, have never met Geno, but every time, he felt the bed move and a strong arm wrap around him. It wasn’t a dream, it was never a dream. He’s married to Geno and together they have the two most beautiful little girls Sidney has ever seen. 

 

He cups his hand around Geno’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the bone there. He stares into Geno’s eyes, wondering how he got to be so lucky. “G, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and Anya and Tasha- well worth retirement. It’s such a dream that we’re here. Not just Disney, but we’re married, G.”

 

“Been married ten years, Sid.”

 

“It’s still a dream. Anya and Tasha just finish it off. We have the most amazing life, G.”

 

“Want another baby, Sid.” Sid drops his hand, his brows furrowing for the slightest second. They’ve talked about it, but it was always something for when the girls were older.

 

“Do you think they’re old enough?” Geno smiles and Sid moves to rest his head against his chest once Geno lays on his back.

 

“Da.”

 

“Then, we should enjoy this trip as a family of four. Won’t tell the girls til we get home.”

 

“Love you, Sid.” Sid presses a kiss where his head is resting against the other’s chest.

 

“Love you too, G.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ tumblr ](https://malkkins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
